Breathe In, Breathe Out
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: 50 word challenge between Sueprnatural/Hp. It is a Hermione pairing with both Dean and Sam. Enjoy.


This is the fifty word challenge. It did it to the Supernatural/hp fandom. Warning though, there is mention of a relationship between Hermione and the boys. They each have thier own one. Dean/Hermione, Hermione/Sam. But both guys know she's with both of them. Kind of like my Sherlock/Hermione fanfics. How it was Sherlock/Hermione and Hermione/John. So just a warning.

Enjoy.

Own Nothing.

One-Shot

* * *

**Placate**

She knew how to work the both of them, to manipulate, to placate, to tease, to flirt, to argue. She knew how to get them to research, to stop fighting and make peace, she knew how to get Dean to stop drinking at a bar, or how to get Sam to not be worried. She knew her boys.

**Kiss**

She kissed them both on the cheeks, her boys, before she goes to bed every night. It started after the night they all almost died and she wanted to know someone loved them.

**Soft**

They were both soft in their own way, Dean had a heart of gold, but it was buried deep, while Sam's soft spot was out in the open for everyone to see. But they both had a soft spot for her.

**Pain**

She knows that they would never admit it, but they each had their own pain that they hide, Dean's pain was the thought of everyone leaving him, their Mom, Sam, their Dad and she knew that he feared that she would leave to.

Sam's pain was that he felt like he was a monster, he was freak no one could love, but he was loved. B his brother and by her.

**Affair**

The relationship between the three of them was a weird one, like an affair with one girl and two brothers and it didn't make sense. But she was theirs' and though they would never admit, they like having her close to them.

**Rain**

She always had this child like tendency to sit outside in the rain, every time it would be pouring, she'd sit on the curve and get soaked to the bone, like her sins were being washed away. Dean and Sam joined her eventually after realizing that she just wanted someone outside with her.

**Chocolate**

She gave Dean a chocolate frog one day and his eyes lit up. It was a chocolate that he's never had before and one that became him favorite. It was something special that only they shared.

She would never tell Dean, not wanting to ruin the moment, but she gave Sam a box of 'Every Flavor Beans' to let him knows that she loves him just the same.

**Happiness**

They figured out that she showed true happiness when they gave her a new book, or when they survived after a hunt, that laughter she exploded with as she kissed them each on the cheek. She was just happy to be alive.

**Telephone**

Even though she was Muggleborn, she couldn't work a telephone to save her life. Her cellphone was a rock and she always had questions about it. Dean and Sam would never tell her that they thought she looked cute when she got confused.

**Ears**

Her ears burned when she got embarrassed or upset, they were small ears and she didn't like them. But Sam and Dean would always pull lightly on them and smile at her.

**Name**

They loved her name, Hermione Granger, but they hoped one day, her name would be Hermione Winchester. Now they just have to decide whom she would marry.

**Sensual**

When they had her individually, she was quite sensual. She gave each of them her time and she cared deeply for the both of them. But when she was alone with just one of them, she cared for just that one.

**Death**

She didn't like talking about death; she didn't like how they would go into a fight with the thought of Death. She would get angry when they bring it up; she refused to believe that they could be killed out so easily.

**Sex**

She didn't like talking about sex in public, it was a private talk and she would get embarrassed. They did it just to bug her, every time they were somewhere public, they brought it up and her ears would turn red.

**Touch**

When she's worried, she touched everything, she always ran her hands over them to check to make sure they were okay, she had to touch to make sure that they're okay.

**Weakness**

She would never admit, that to her, her only weakness was that she cared too much. She knew it the time when they were threatened, it just al clicked, they way she felt about them.

**Tears **

She has never seen Dean cry, as long as she knew him, he had never shed tears for anyone. But when she woke up in the hospital bed, smiling at both of them, he cried. He didn't care who saw it.

Sam was the one who held in the tears until they were alone, holding her tightly to him and cried.

**Blood**

She was so afraid that she couldn't stop the bleeding, when Sam and Dean came back from a hunt one night. She was furious that they had gone without her and almost died. She had patched them up, the clothes with the dried blood were discarded, but she was still pissed.

**Speed**

The speed she took their friendship was slow and rocky, they had stayed in separate rooms, and she was a professional. So it surprised them when, in their own separate relationships with her, that she was fast and passionate. They didn't see that coming.

**Wind**

They knew she hated it when it was windy, but they loved the way the wind tossed her hair around, the way her curls tangled and knotted together, that it would take them all night to get them out. A night they spent together.

**Freedom**

The relationship allowed for each individual to have their freedom, they could go do their own thing, or do things together. Nothing was forced; nothing was because they had to. But because they wanted too.

**Life**

Their out look on life was to kill or be kill, to shoot first and ask questions later. She tended to think about the questions before your finger was on the trigger. She was glad she was there to even them out.

**Jealousy**

Dean was jealous when Hermione would ride in the backseat with Sam and sleep on his shoulder, kiss him on the lips and give him a secret smile only the two of them knew what it meant.

Sam was jealous when Dean would pull Hermione into the bathroom and they take a shower together, how he like questioning families with Hermione or how Hermione and Dean always seem to be sharing an inside joke.

**Hands**

They had measured their hands, comparing their larger ones to her smaller, feminine hands. They had noticed that when she wasn't excited about something, or so completing focused on something, her hands shook and they trembled. Their girl was an adrenaline junkie.

**Taste**

When they kissed her, she tasted like vanilla and grapefruit. It always made them smile.

When she kisses Dean, he tastes like cinnamon and something that always seem hot to her, like fire. She silently thought that you could never take the taste of Hell out of someone.

Sam, when she kisses Sam, it was an acquired taste, he always had the metallic taste, and blood. She never told him, she didn't want him feeling terrible that she could still taste the blood in his mouth.

**Devotion**

They would do anything for her, the kind of devotion, that they would drop everything at her command. It amused everyone else to watch them.

**Forever**

When she said that she would love them forever, they knew she meant it. Because Hermione Granger would never lie to them.

**Sickness**

Dean hated seeing her sick; it would be a normal sickness like a cold or the flu, something that could easily be fixed. But he hated seeing her sick and knows he couldn't do anything.

Sam was different, he knew how to care for someone sick, he knew that Hermione had the tendencies to work herself into a stress cold, where her body just needs a few days to rest. He knows that she likes tomato cream soup instead of chicken; he knows that she likes wearing Dean's shirts when she's sick and sleep in Sam's bed. He knew how to take care of her.

**Melody**

She like listening to their singing, not quite getting the melody right, but she still liked their singing voices.

**Home**

They didn't actually have a place to call home, but you could say the impala was home to them, or even Bobby's house. So one day, Hermione drove them to a house in the country and got out. She walked up the front porch steps and unlocked the door. This was their new home.

**Confusion**

When Deans' confused, he burrows his eyebrows and he arches them sometimes too.

When Hermione was confused she burrow her eyebrows, narrow her eyes and bit her lip.

Sam's confused face a blank stare, mostly at either Dean or Hermione.

But they all knew each other's looks and smile.

**Fear**

They knew Hermione's fears, when she woke up in sweat, never allowing a scream to reach her lips before she folds over and cries. They've each woken up with her scared in their beds, holding her close to them. She would never tell them her nightmares, her fears, but they knew that she was safe with them.

**Smile**

She loved Dean's cheeky smile that only showed on half of his face. She loved his broader smile that he only showed her or Sam when he was super excited.

She loved how Sam always gave her his brightest smile, lighting up the room for her each time.

**Bond**

They had a bond that no one understood, not Bobby, not Castiel, no one. It was one that was unbreakable, one that got stronger everyday.

**Thunder**

She loves listening to the thunder; she would sit by the window, or outside in the raid and listen to it. She believed that the thunder was God's way of letting humans know that he was there.

**Market**

She loved the market, the farmer's market, or the grocery store, she loved it because it meant that they would have a home cooked meal and she only cooked for those she cares about.

**Technology**

She didn't understand technology; she had to have Sam explain things to her. She didn't feel so bad; because there were some things that Dean didn't get either.

**Gifted**

She knew that if she had children with either of her boys, that they would be gifted. They would be skilled hunters and an amazing witch or wizard.

**Innocence**

She loved their innocence with some things; she loved how Dean took the simple pleasures in life, a bed, and a glass of cold beer, family. He took it with cautious care, not wanting to tarnish it.

Sam always looked at some thing knew with bright eyes and a curious notion. She loved that about him.

**Completed**

The first morning they had breakfast in their home, she smiled and looked at her boys, seeing how comfortable they were in this simple country farmhouse and she knew her life was complete.

**Clouds**

She liked watching the clouds go by, she made Dean and Sam lay out in the backyard of their home to do it. They ended up staying there all day until Castiel made them get up to go on another hunt.

**Air**

Being with her boys made her feel like she was walking on air. The looks they would give her, the smiles, the kisses, it was as if no one else matter to them, only her.

**Heaven**

She was furious when Castiel tried to take Dean to Heaven again to be safe guarded. She threatened to clip the Angel's wings when he tried to take him. Dean was hers', to Hell that she would let some Angel take him to Heaven.

**Hell**

She felt the same way when Lucifer tried to take over Sam and control Hell, to control the world. When she had found out about this, she threatened to clip Castiel's wings again because he was the closest Angel to her at the time.

**Sun**

They loved the way her skin glowed in the sun, it's light hitting her just right, her chocolate colored hair lighting up in the sun. They like the way her skin would freckle after a day in the sun, burning slightly from its rays.

**Moon**

They loved the way she would smile up at the moon and try to always count the stars, telling them the constellations. They loved the way she would sit lay between them at night, when they lay out in their backyard and point up at the moon.

**Waves**

She had waves and waves of knowledge; she was annoyed when they tried to explain American witches to her. It was stereotyping and she hated that, so she set them straight.

**Hair**

She loved Dean's short hair, she like scraping her nails against his scalp when they were alone in bed together, having their alone time, Sam in the other room. She like the feeling of his short hair.

With Sam, it was different, his hair was much longer than his brother's and she loved it long. She loved tangling her fingers in his locks when he kissed her, holding her close.

**Ocean**

When she first sees the Pacific Ocean for the first time, she raced down to the shore and kicked of her sandals. The salty water splashing on her as she laughed, they joined her after setting up their things, tossing her into the deeper water and laughing like they weren't there to catch a demon.

**Perfect**.

Her life was perfect; she had her boys, her two wonderful men who she loved with all of her heart. She had her children, two each from Sam and Dean. It was a different relationship she had pictured when she was older, thinking of only loving on man for the rest of her life. But she loved both Dean and Sam Winchester and she wouldn't change her perfect family for anything.


End file.
